Call to Treason
by Maverick500
Summary: JAG/Unit Crossover. When terrorists start detonating bombs all over DC Harm, and Mac must work with Harm's younger brother counterterrorism specialist Mike Rabb, and FBI Agent Allie Brooks. Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, Mike/Allie pairing. Please R&R Ch.28 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters of JAG, however the character of SGM Mike Rabb, and Special Agent Allie Brooks are mine

**Chapter 1:**

**1500 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**US Capitol Building**

**Washington DC**

Chairwoman Barbara McLane of the Senate Judiciary Committee banged her gavel, on the podium, and declared his hearing will come to order. We now call SGM Mike Rabb to testify."

A hush fell over the gallery as SGM Mike Rabb walked into the hearing room, and took his seat at the table. McLane said, Please state your name, and position for the record."

Mike cleared his throat, and said in his low gravelly voice, " SGM Mike Rabb, Special Advisor on Counterterrorism to the Director of the CIA."

McLain fixed him with a harsh glare as she asked skeptically, " That's a fancy title, but aren't you just an assassin for the US Government."

Before he could answer McLain asked, " SGM Rabb how long have you beenin the Army?"

Mike replied, "29 years, and in response..."

She cut him off, " Have you ever violated Posse Commitatis

He fixed her with a glare of his own as he asked, " Really these are the questions you had me waste my day for? These questions are ludicrous, and stupid. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to protecting our national security."

He stood up, and walked toward the door as she bellowed, " You will sit back down, and wait for this committee to conclude it's business, and then you will most likely be indicted on human rights violations in regards to the torture, and execution of Sheik Ali Hassan a year ago in Yemen."

Mike gave a cruel laugh as his piercing liquid hazel eyes locked onto her light blue ones, and he said in a deadly calm voice, " Madam Chairwoman, do not sit there, and expect me to say that I feel regret, or remorse over the people I've killed, or the choices I've made, because the truth is…"

He stopped briefly to gauge her reaction, and noticed the wicked grin on her face as he continued in an icy tone, " I don't."

Then he turned, and left the hearing room. He was almost out side, when the quiet afternoon was shattered by a series of deafening explosions.

**Hope y'all enjoy this. I decided to make this a crossover with the unit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**1700 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**Remains of The Hawk's Nest**

**Washington DC**

Mike flew through the doors and took the steps two at a time. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his stainless steel .45 Wilson CQB Tactical LE 1911 was in his right hand. He sprinted to the scene, and saw flames, and black smoke pouring out of what used to be The Hawks Nest. He was about to go look for survivors, when he heard a female voice yell, " Drop the weapon, and get on the ground right now."

He carefully turned around, and said, " I'm SGM Mike Rabb, CIA, and you are?"

The woman kept her 5.7MM FN pointed at his head as she said in a tight voice, " I know who you are, now do what I said."

He carefully holstered his pistol, and said conversationally, " Lower your weapon, I'm not the bad guy, just tell me your name, and we can work this together."

The woman just stood there, so Mike said with a slight edge to his voice, " I don't like people pointing guns at me, so either you holster it, or I'll break your wrist, and take it away from you."

The woman slowly lowered, and holstered the pistol as she said, " I'm Special Agent Allie Brooks, I'm with the FBI's CIRDG."

As she talked Mike sized her up, she was a short, petite woman with very buxom figure. She had long wavy dark red hair that hung loose, and framed her beutiful face, full bee stung ruby red lips, and almond shaped saphire blue eyes. She wore tight black slacks that hugged her very curveacous backside, a light blue blouse that clung to her very ample breasts with a few buttons undone, exposing a massive amount of cleavage, black leather pumps and a black blazer. She had her sidearm in a paddle holster on her right hip, and her FBI bade clipped the pocket of her blazer. He said as he pulled out his cell, " Just let me call my boss, and we'll get going."

As he talked on his cell she sized him up as well, He was a tall powerfully built man with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and olive complextion. He also had shoulder length raven black hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail , a short black beard, and piercing liquid hazel eyes. He wore a black suit, a charcoal gray banded collar t-shirt, and Blackhawk Warriow Wear Black OPS boots. He also had a stainless .45 Wilson CQB Tactical LE 1911 in a blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster, a Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket, and a MTM Titanium Black Patriot on his left wrist. He also had a 101st Airborne tattoo on his left pectoral, a grim reaper holding a scoped M4 on his right pectoral, a black scorpion on his left shoulder, a Ranger scroll patch on his right shoulder, a Special Forces tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, and a black dragon on his back. He put the phone away, and led her to his red, and black 1969 Camaro SS , and said as the both climbed in, " Tom said to meet him at JAG."

She asked as he started the car put it in 4th gear, and sped off, " Why JAG, and not Langley?"

Mike replied, " One, I hate Langley, and two my brother, and sister-in-law work at JAG."

She asked, " Who are they?"

He replied, "Capt. Harmon Rabb, and LTCOL. Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

**Who should be the JAG, Chegwidden, or Cresswell?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**1755 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**JAG**

**Falls Church VA.**

When they pulled up at JAG, they were met by Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. He said as he as he shook Mike's hand, Great to see you again Top."

Mike replied, " great to see you too Vic, how you been?"

Gunny asked, " Ya hear about the explosion?"

Mike nodded as he said, " That's kinda why I'm here."

Gunny asked, " It has nothing at all to do with the fact that you testified on the hill."

Mike threw him a sidelong glance as he said good naturedly, " Watch it jarhead."

They continued their banter as they made their way to the bullpen, but then upon seeing Harm, and Mac, both men quickly snapped to the position of attention. Harm, and Mac noticed them, and Harm said, " Hey Mike."

Mike replied, " Hello Capt. Col. How are you doing?"

Harm laughed as he said as he said, " Stand at ease both of you."

Mike walked over, and gave Mac a hug, and shook Harm's hand, then he said, " Harm, Mac this FBI Special Agent Allie Brooks."

Harm was about to reply, when Col. Tom Ryan, and CSGM Jonas Blaine walked up. Jonas asked, " How did it go on the hill?"

Mike replied, " They want to indict me for human rights violations in regards to that mission we ran in Yemen last year."

Jonas asked, " Just you, not the whole team?"

At Mike's nod Ryan thundered, " I wanna know how in the hell those windbags on the hill even got word of that op. The only person that even knew about it was the SECDEF."

Mike replied, " I've got Intel looking into it."

Ryan nodded as he asked, " What do we know about the explosion at the Hawk's nest?"

Mike replied, " Not much. I think it was C4, or Semtex."

Ryan asked, " What makes you think that?"

Mike replied, " Because the way it sounded."

Ryan nodded. As he said, " the rest of the team is en route, you will link up with them when they arrive, but for now I want you, and Agent Brooks to go to the scene."

Mike nodded as Gunny asked, " Can I go too?"

Ryan nodded as he said, " I already cleared it with Admiral Chegwidden."

And with that they were gone.

**The next chapter will have action in it. Also tell me how you like the crossover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**1835 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**Scene of the explosion**

**Washington DC.**

Allie asked as they approached the scene, " You don't work for the CIA do you?"

Mike shook his head as he said, " Nope, never have, and never will."

Allie nodded. She knew how much the military hated the CIA, the FBI didn't like them much better. They walked up to a uniformed officer, and Allie said, " Special Agent Allie Brooks, FBI, this is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, and this is Mr. Black."

Officer Jake Lee eyed Mike suspiciously for several minutes, then said, " We've found no survivors as of yet, but we're confident that we will."

Gunny asked, " Do we know what kind of explosives were used?"

Lee said, " Forensics determined it was Semtex. How in the world did terrorists get semtex into Washington DC.?"

Mike replied, " I don't know Officer, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out?"

Lee nodded as he saw four men in suits walking towards them. The suits stopped in front of Allie, and the tallest one asked, " Who are these men Agent Brooks?"

Allie looked the men in the eye as she replied, " Sir, this is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez from JAG, and this is Mr. Black, OGA."

The man glared at Mike as he growled, " Goddamn CIA."

Mike smirked, and arched a scarred brow as he sneered, " It must really chap your ass, that I was sent to help."

The man looked disgusted, and was about to say something, when Mike's Sat phone began to beep. He grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Spectre."

Ryan said, " Dirt Diver, Cool Breeze, and Carlito have arrived, I'm sending them to Rendezvous with you."

Mike replied, " Alright, what is their ETA?"

Ryan replied, " 10, maybe 12 minutes."

Mike replied, " Copy that. Spectre out."

He had just put his phone away, when bullets started whizzing past their heads. Mike shoved Allie to the ground, and whipped out his .45, and began searching for targets. Soon he saw heavily armed men in black fatigues, and body armor firing assault rifles, and submachine guns at them. Mike yelled at the suits as he double tapped one of the gunman in the head, " Are you assholes just gonna stand there, or are you going to return fire?"

When the men just stood there for several minutes, Mike snapped, " Vic get those damned suits to cover fore they get themselves greased."

Gunny nodded, and started herding the men, when suddenly the one that had spoken to Mike thundered, Now wait just a gddamned minute, do you know who I am?'

Mike replied as he downed another gunman with a head shot, " I don't give two good goddamns who you are, either you help, or you're a liability."

Allie said as she climbed to her feet, drew her FN, and began to return fire, " Mike that's my boss, SAC Jim Gates."

Mike replied as he barked gruffly, " Well SAC Jim Gates you, and your friends better return fire if you wanna live through this."

The words had just left his mouth, when the three men man standing beside Gates were shot in the head. He briefly looked down at his aides, and swore as he grabbed his 5.7 FN, and began returning fire as well. They all scrambled behind a police cruiser, and continued to return fire. Mike saw, much to his dismay that all of the uniformed police officers, and forensics techs were dead. Mike cursed inwardly as he popped up, and killed 4 of the gunman with well placed double taps to the head. As soon as he had fired; a barrage of bullets hit the cruiser. Mike quipped, " Well maybe that wasn't the best course of action."

Gates snarked, " Ya think, now the bastards have us pinned down."

Mike was about to say something, when he heard what sounded like a Little Bird come soaring in. Sure enough, he saw a black Little bird helicopter come flying hell for leather under an overpass directly behind the gunman, he saw Cool Breeze, and Dirt Diver on one side, and Carlito, and Snake Doctor on the other. He grinned to himself as Cool breeze lifted a Chey Tec M200 sniper rifle, and began killing the gunman. After he fired his first shot, Dirt Diver, Carlito, and Snake Doctor opened up with their .416s. Mike's grin grew as he popped up, and helped to finish the gunman off. Gates, Gunny, and Allie joined him. As he shot the last gunman Gates ws hit in the side with a three round burst. Mike pulled out his SAT phone, and yelled, " Carlito, I need your ass down here most ricky tick. We have a casualty."

**The chapter is longer. And as I promised action.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**1915 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**Scene of the explosion**

**Washington DC.**

The Little Bird set down right beside where Mike was crouched over a badly bleeding Gates. While Carlito ran towards him, the others set up a perimeter, and checked the bodies. 15 minutes into the search, MSGT. Mack Gerhardt, AKA Dirt Diver hollered, " Spectre I found something."

Mike, and Jonas rushed over to where Mack was crouched. Mike asked, " What did you find Dirt Diver?"

He replied as he held up a Iphone, and an Ipad, " I found these, do you know anyone that can decrypt these?"

Mike replied, " Sure do, his name is LTCMR. Bud Roberts."

SFC Charles Grey, AKA Carlito hollered, We're losing him, we have to bug out now."

Mike nodded as he looked at the Little Bird, and said, " Carlito, I want you, and Cool Breeze to take him to Bethesda most ricky tick. The rest of you come with me."

They all nodded. Once Grey, and SFC Bob Brown, AKA Cool Breeze had Gates loaded, the Little Bird took off, then he Allie, Gunny, Mack, and Jonas loaded into his '69 Camaro SS, and headed back to JAG.

**1945 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church VA.**

When they got to JAG, Jonas went to brief Ryan, and Chegwidden while Mike, Mack, and Allie went to Bud's office. When they walked in Bud looked up, and said, " Hello Mike."

Mike replied as he handed Bud the Ipad, and Iphone, " Hello sir, we found a couple things that need decrypting."

Bud nodded as he said, " Alright Mike I'll probably have it for you in two hours."

Mike said, " Thanks CMDR.."

Then to Allie, and Gunny he said, " I want you two to help him."

Gunny replied, " Aye, aye sir."

But Allie said, " No way your leaving me behind, this is my investigation remember, and besides they tried to kill me, and almost got my boss."

Mike replied in an even tone, " I realize that, but you would be put to better use here."

Allie drew her self to her full 5'0" of height, and growled, " You're just trying to protect me because you think I'm a weak, frail damsel aren't you?"

**What will Mike say? Next chapter I include Harm, and Mac. Should I put Gunny in a more active role?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**2029 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church VA.**

Mike stared at her, and was about to say something, when Harm, Mac, and Jonas came walking in. Jonas said, " Carlito, and Bob just got back from taking Gates to the hospital."

Mike nodded as he said, " Alright. What's up?"

Jonas replied, " Tom just got a call from Intel apparently they found some chatter linking a group out of Karachi Pakistan to Senator Barbara McLane."

Harm, and Mac had stunned expressions on their faces as Mike grinned sardonically, and said sarcastically, " Why am I not surprised."

Jonas said, " We have a location on her."

Allie asked, " Where?"

Jonas replied, " She's in her office at the Capital Building."

Mike nodded as he said, " Alright here's the plan, " Jonas, you will lead a team consisting of Bob, Mack, and Carlito and break into the Senator's house in Georgetown, and do some snoopin, and poopin, while me Harm, Mac, and Allie go have a chat with the Senator."

Jonas nodded as they went to prepare. When they left Harm asked, " Mike why in God's name are you having your team to break into the home of a United States Senator?"

Mike shot him a devilish smirk as he replied, " Because I want to know what kind of shit she's into."

Harm asked, " Can't you find that out by talking to her?"

Mike asked in a slightly irritated voice, " After all the years in JAG you still have to ask that question, I thought you'd have learned by now people lie, especially about treason."

Harm glared at his younger brother, as he said, " I'm well aware of that SGM, I also am aware that politicians lie, and have questionable associations, but I find it very hard to believe that a ranking United States Senator would have any dealings with a trrorist group."

Mike had to take a deep breath to cool his rapidly rising temper, he hated it when Harm talked down to him, and used his rank as a way to make him feel inferior. He loved his brother dearly, but sometimes he just wanted to beat Harm's ass. After several minutes he asked in a low edged voice, " Why is that so hard to friggin believe?"

Harm stiffened, and was about to say something, but he shut his mouth, spun around, and marched out of the office. Mike muttered as he went after his brother, " Oh hell here he goes again, throwing another one of his goddamned fits."

Allie grinned, as Mac ran after Mike. She wanted to get to Harm first, because she knew what could happen if Mike didn't play this right. She dearly loved Mike like a brother, but him being Special Forces meant that he had a hard time dealing with people that didn't see his point of view, especially when it came to national security. She redoubled her effort, and got there just as Mike did. He winked at her as he just walked in. She ran in after him, and shut the door. Mike asked, " Are you going with me to talk with the Senator, or not?"

Harm just glared at his younger brother for several minutes, then he said, " Fine, but I want you to use kid gloves with the Senator understand."

Mike just stared at him as he asked in a clearly outraged voice, " Are you kidding me Harm, for all I know McLane is a terrorist collaborator, or a terrorist sympathizer, and you want me to conduct a soft interrogation?"

Harm replied, Yes. Until we have proof, I do not want you to be abrasive, or aggressive with the Senator."

Mike was about to say something, when Ryan barged in.

**How will Ryan tell them to interrogate the Senator. Also thanks for all the great reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**2115 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church VA.**

Harm locked eyes with Ryan as he asked, " Something I can help you with sir?"

Ryan replied, Captain Rabb, I understand your desire to keep your talk with the Senator as gentle as possible, but you have to understand our position as well."

Mac asked, " And that would be?"

Ryan replied, That we have very credible Intel that ties Senator Barbara McLane to a Karachi based terrorist group."

Harm asked, " How credible is your Intel?"

Ryan replied with an edged voice, " Very."

Mac asked, " How do you classify very?"

Both Mike, and Ryan were rapidly losing their patience. Mike replied, " Look you two we have very good Intel, so let's go."

When they still didn't follow, Mike yelled, " fine, I'll go without you guys."

Then he, and Ryan left the room. They hadn't gone fifteen feet, when Harm, and Mac came out, and Harm said, " We're in. I just ask one favor."

Mike growled, " What is it?"

Harm said, " Would you please not get physical with the Senator, she could use that against you by saying you came after her because she accused you of human rights violations."

Mike nodded as he said, " I see your point, I won't softball her, nor will I lay hands on her."

Harm grinned as he said, " Your usual interrogation style sans physicality."

Mike nodded, and replied as Allie ran up, " Roger that Cap'n."

As they were leaving Mike called out, " I'll tell you what she says sir."

Ryan replied, Copy that SGM."

**2230 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**US Capital Building**

**Washington DC.**

They were about to go inside, when Mike's secure SAT phone began to beep, he grabbed it as he said, " Go in, and I'll be up shortly."

Harm asked, Do you want us to make contact?"

Mike nodded as he barked, " Go for Rabb."

On the other end Jonas said, " we found literature in the drawer of her nightstand as well as contact information, and other stuff. Most of it details the training regimen, tactics, and ideology of The Sword of Islam."

Mike said, " I've heard of them, didn't Christians In Action (CIA) tell us they're a splinter group of Al Qaeda."

Jonas replied, " Yep, What are you going to do?"

Mike said, " I need you guys to bring everything you found to the Capital building most ricky tick."

Jonas replied, " Copy that see you in ten."

Mike replied, " I'll be waiting for you."

Jonas said before he terminated the connection, See you in the tall grass."

**Should Mike go easy, or hard on the Senator now that he's got the new Intel. Should Mike send Harm, Allie, and Mac back to JAG, and him, and his team conduct the interrogation, and if so should they take her to a Black Site**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**2325 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**United States Capital Building**

**Washington DC.**

When Mike, and the others arrived his team was waiting on them. Mack asked, " How we doin it Boss?"

Mike replied, " Mack, I want you, Cool Breeze, and Carlito to cover the Senator's ante room. Snake Doc I want you to cover the side entrance to the Senator's office."

Harm asked, and what exactly will we be doing?"

Mike replied as he put the COMM unit in his ear, " You, me, Allie, and Mac will talk to the Senator."

Harm nodded as they proceeded inside, and up to the Senator's office.

**Sorry it's so short, the net chapter will be longer. Should they go hard, or soft on the senator. also should there be any torture involved?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**2325 Zulu**

**Monday, November 5**

**United States Capital Building**

**Washington DC.**

When they got there, they saw it was being guarded by two huge men. Harm asked, how are we supposed to get in there?"

Mike smirked as he said, " We go though them."

Harm shot a look at his brother as he asked, " And just how in the hell are we supposed to do that?"

**Sorry for the wait, next chapter the interrgation begins.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**2400 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**United States Capital Building**

**Washington DC. **

Mike whispered, "I'll take them out, while you three make a mad dash inside the good Senator's office."

Allie asked, "And just how in the hell are we supposed to keep her there?"

Mike replied, "Shoot her, arrest her. You're the cop think of something."

And with that he stealthily snuck up behind the two sentries, and got one in a Guillotine choke, and the other one under the chin with a spinning back kick. Then they ran inside. When they got there they saw that Mack had taken the guards out. He said, " It's all clear, I'll stand overwatch."

Mike replied as they strode into the Senator's office, Copy that Dirt Diver."

When they walked in, the Senator looked up, and fixed Mike with a death glare as she said, " SGM Rabb this is very inappropriate. "

Mike said, " Yes ma'am, I realize that, but so is you being a very big supporter of The Sword of Islam."

McLane stared at him for several minutes, then she jumped to her feet, and screamed, " You have no proof to substantiate your claim. So SGM it looks like you are trying to sully my good name. All because I brought human rights violations against you."

Mike gave a sardonic laugh as he pulled all the Intel his team had gathered from her house out of his jacket pocket, and threw it on the desk as he stated in a hard voice, " You know that's a very convincing story, but try explaining all of this shit."

She looked down at the literature, and screamed, " Where did you find all of this stuff?"

Mike fixed her with a hard stare as he replied, " From your home, more specifically your nightstand."

Harm stared at his younger brother as McLane raged, " You had no right, I'll see you in prison."

Mac spoke up for the first time, " Senator can you explain why you have information on a very violent Islamic Extremist group?"

McLane replied, " I do not have to justify myself to you people, I am a United States Senator."

Allie said, " Yes ma'am we know that, but you need to tell us why you have all of this stuff."

McLane just stood there for several minutes, then she started laughing maniacally. Then abruptly she stopped, and said, " I should've known you imperialist Americans would have violated my civil rights, and search my residence without a warrant."

Allie asked, " Madame Senator are you admitting to helping the Sword of Islam?"

McLane gave them all a wild eyed, crazy stare as she said, " Yes I've helped The Sword of Islam. They want to wipe the Crusaders, and the Zionist pigs from the map."

Harm, and Mac stared at her as Mike thundered, " Where are they?"

**At last the long awaited interrogation. How should Mike get her to tell them the location**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**0135 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**United States Capital Building**

**Washington DC. **

McLane glared at Mike as she spat, " I'll never tell you."

Mike had a hard set to his jaw as he ordered, " Special Agent Brooks, CAPT. Rabb, and COL. Mackenzie , I want you three to leave now."

Harm stated, " We are not leaving, so you can forget that."

Mike was about to reply, when his phone beeped, " He grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Spectre."

Mack said, " Boss we have a problem out here."

Mike asked, " What sort of problem Dirt Diver."

Mack replied, " The same problem we had when Snake Doc visited Georgia 5 years ago."

Mike replied, " Roger that. Will be out most gosh."

And with that he terminated the call, and put his phone back in his jacket pocket. Then as he headed for the door, he whispered to Harm, " Either you get her talking, or I will."

Harm nodded as Mike left the office. Once he was gone Harm said, " Senator, I apologize for my younger brother's rudeness, and him having your personal residence searched unlawfully, but I need you to tell us where the Sword of Islam cell is hiding out, if you do that I can protect you."

McLane asked, " Why would you protect me CAPT.; I'm a confessed traitor?"

Harm repied, " Because Ma'am I don't thimk you did this willingly, I believe you were coerced."

She just stared at him for several minutes, then she said, " Did you not hear what I just told your brother? Nobody coerced me, I believe wholeheartedly in what the Sword of Islam wants to do to America, and Israel."

Harm just stared at her as Allie asked, " Where are they?"

McLane glared as she said, " Why should I tell a filthy little whore like you?"

Allie replied, " Because I can ship your ass off to Gitmo, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Harm stepped in, " But I don't think that will be necessary, the good senator will tell us where the cell is won't you Senator?"

She replied, " Not on your life CAPT."

Harm gave her a disappointed look as he said, " I gave you every opportunity I could, but now you will be shipped off to Gitmo, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Allie hauled the senator to her feet, and cuffed her as she said, " Barbara McLane you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit a terrorist act, aiding enemies of the United Strates, and treason."

Meanwhile out in the corridor Mike thundered, " What the hell are you doing here Krensman?"

Neil Krensman stared ay Mike for several minutes, then he spoke, " I want to know why COL. Ryan never informed me that his number one team of operators would be interrogating the chairwoman of the Senate Intelligence Committee, and why the very person that said committee charged with human rights violations just yesterday is conducting the interview?"

Mike ground out through clenched teeth, " During out investigation of the explosion early yesterday morning we discovered that that bitch has ties to the very group we think is responsible."

Krensman stared at Mike for several minutes then he said, " I demand to know what proof you have."

Mike glared at him as he said, " We found all sorts of literature in her home, then when we called on her on it, she said that she'd be happy when the extremists wiped us, and Israel off the map. How's that for proof ya shitbird."

Krensman was much more subdued as he asked, " May I please speak with her?"

**Will Mike let Krensman see her, and the incident I refrenced happened think in the 1st season of the Unit**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**0215 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**United States Capital Building**

**Washington DC. **

Mike locked eyes with Krensman as he said, " I don't think so chief, I told you the day you hung my friend out to dry, that there would be consequences."

Krensman sputtered, " I have every right to see her, and if you try to stop me, I will end your career, and see your entire team in Leavenworth."

Mike shoved the White House Official up against the wall as he growled, " Don't you ever threaten my team again."

Krensman opened his mouth to say something, but one look into Mike's blazing liquid hazel eyes, and he closed it. Instead he said, " I appologigize SGM. The Senator is a very old, and dear friend to me, and I just want to know why she decided to betray her country, and our friendship."

Mike looked up, and saw the door open, and saw Harm, Mac, and Allie lead the cuffed, and disgraced Senator out into the hall. He released Krensman, and said as he gestured with his head, " Here's your chance."

Krensman nodded his thanks as he walked up to McLane. She said as she glared at him, " Hello Neil how've you been?"

He replied, " Barbara how could you betray this country, or our friendship by helping a terrorist group?"

McLane raged, " You say I betrayed our country, but I say our country is run by nothing but criminals, hellbent on nothing more than the quest to acquire more oil. Those murderers should face war crime charges."

He asked, " How are they murderers Barbara?"

She all but shrieked, " Are you kidding me Neil, we have two fictious, and unjust wars, one on terror, and one in Iraq, we have an illegal war in Libya, and are conducting unjust operations in Yemen, and you want to stand there, and ask how I can call our government murderers?"

Krensman was losing his temper as he spoke, First off the war on Terror is very real, just ask these men, second there were WMDs in Iraq, they were spirited away to Syria just days before the invasion, third the war in Libya is very just, we need to take out Gadhafi, and fourth Yemen is an extension of the war on terror. This administration is very dedicated to ferreting out, and eliminating terrorists wherever we find them."

She asked, " So you support this administration's view on black sites, rendition, and secret Military Tribunals."

Krensman nodded as he replied, " I certainly do."

She just glared at all them as she said, " I regret nothing I've done, every day I read reports saying how we've killed more suspected terrorists, terrorist sympathizers, and terrorist collaberators, and franklyI'm sick of it. We never take into account that some of these people are innocent, and those we kill are just collateral damage."

Krensman just glared at her, and was about to have her taken away, when Mike got in her face, and said in a low menacing voice, " Look lady I've been to a lot of these countries you're talking about, and let me tell you something, there is no such thing as an innocent person over there, the only collateral damage are the buildings."

When she went to argue, he growled, " Shut up."

Then he turned to Allie, and said, " Get her the hell outta my sight."

Once she was gone he pulled out his SAT phone, called Ryan, and informed him of everything he had learned.

**I hope y'all like this chapter, and I hope my opinions don't offend nobody**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**:

**0945 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**United States Capital Building**

**Falls Church, VA.**

A few hours later they were sitting in the conference room at JAG headquarters, and Mike had just finished filling Ryan, and the Admiral in on everything he had learned from the senator, when Bud, and Gunny burst into the room. Chegwidden asked, " Ever heard of knocking CMDR.?"

Bud gave him an apologetic look as he said, " We found something on the IPAD that Mike brought us."

Mike asked, " What about the IPhone?"

Bud replied, " It was to damaged to get anything off of, but the IPAD was a gold mine of information."

Chegwidden asked, " Like what CMDR.?"

Bud replied, " It contains a list of The Sword of Islam operatives, as well as their contact information, it also gives addresses for their numerous safe houses. As well as their headquarters."

Mike said, " Great work Bud, send everything you got to everyone's phones, then after I get out of this suit, we'll check it all out."

15 minutes later he emerged in street clothes, (dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, black leather jacket, his pistol in his BlackhawkLevel 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster , his Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket.) He slipped on his mirrored polarized Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses, and drawled, " Saddle up."

Mike, Allie, Mack, and Gunny hit the HQ, while Jonas, Bob, Grey and, Bridget hit the closest safe house, and Allie had agents from the FBI's CIRDG hit the other safe houses. They had just finished searching the HQ, when Harm, and Mac pulled up. Mike asked as he peeled off his black Latex gloves, " What's up?"

Harm replied, " There's been another attack."

This caused Mike, Allie, Mack, and Gunny to give him their undivided attention. Mike asked after several minutes, " Where, and why weren't we notified?"

Mac replied, " It was a school, they went in dressed as FBI agents giving a lecture on being vigilant, and as for why you weren't notified, it was because we just found out."

**Tell me what y'all think**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:

**0832 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Terrorist Safe house**

**Georgtown, VA.**

Mike jerked his SAT phone from his jacket, and barked, " Rendezvous at JAG most gosh."

Bridget replied, " Copy that Spectre.

45 minutes later they were once again sitting in the conference room. Chegwidden asked " Alright people what do we know?"

Bridget said, " Well there really was a lecture on hyper vigilance scheduled for this morning at Georgetown Elementary School."

Mike cursed, " Goddammit those pricks killed elementary school kids."

Harm asked, " What does FBI have to say about it?"

Allie replied, " My bosses are livid, they say, and I quote find who did this, and stop them by any means necessary."

Mike said as he glanced around the table at his team, " Well you can tell em we'll find who's behind this, and make em pay."

Harm asked, " What's the plan?"

Mike replied, " You, and Mac will go along to act as liaisons with the locals. Allie I need you to coordinate with CIRDG, and have the area cordoned off, and secure. CMDR. I need you to jam every media outlet you can find."

Everyone nodded as Chegwidden asked, " What about Posse commutates, and furthermore, you think the FBI will just sede jurisdiction over to you, and your team."

Mike was about to answer, but Ryan held up a hand, and answered instead, " I have assurance from the President , the SECDEF, the ASECDEF, and the AG that we have full jurisdiction, the whole alphabet soup of agencies are to provide whatever support we require."

Chegwidden said, " I received a call from SECNAV a few just before you all arrived telling me the same thing, I expect the other agencies did as well."

Ryan nodded as Mike, and his team went to prepare. 15 minutes later they emerged fully equipped. As they all filed out, and prepared to board the Blackhawk Gunny asked, " Can I go too?"

Mike glanced at Ryan, who nodded. Mike barked, " Get suited up."

5 minutes later he was in black fatigues just like the rest of them, with black jump boots, a Kevlar vest with an assault vst over it, a Berretta strapped to his right thigh, a Ka-bar strapped to his vest, and a fully loaded, and highly customized HK .416. Mike did a quick check of his equipment, the slammed him on the back as he ordered load up. And with that Gunny, his team, and Allie jumped into the Blackhawk. He locked eyes with Harm as they climbed into their sedan. Harm said, " Good luck Ranger."

Mike smirked, and yelled to be heard over the noise of the Black Hawk as he climbed aboard, " See you in the tall grass."

And with the Black Hawk lifted up in the air, and raced for the school.

**Should Allie go in with Gunny, and the team, or should Mike make her stay outside. Also should I kill Gunny off?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**1035 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Terrorist Safe house**

**Georgtown, VA.**

When the blackhawk landed at the school, Mike led his six man team over to the huge group of FBI brass HRT shooters, and mediators. Mike said as Harm, and Mac pulled into the parking lot, " I'm Mr. Black, me, and my team are now in charge."

One of the FBI suits went to protest, but Mike silenced him with a look, and said in his best parade ground voice, " Special Agent Brooks, CAPT. Rabb, and LTCOL. Mackenzie will be our liaisons. Anything you have to say to us, you will say to them understood."

They all nodded he looked over the HRT shooters, and asked, " Who's in charge?"

A tall Hispanic man with a shaved head, and coal black eyes stepped up, and said in a booming voice, I'm in charge."

Mike barked, " Name."

The man replied, " Commander Pete Vargas."

Mike said, " Well CMDR. You just got elected as our Intel expert."

Vargas led them over to a black Ford Excursion with it's tailgate open, and said as he pointed to the blueprints, " Well as far as we can tell there's about 40, or 50 hostages, they're being held in the cafeteria, the gym, and the library. Also they have explosives on every stairwell, and every entrance."

Mike cursed, " Shit just like three years ago. How many tangos?"

Vargas replied, 20. Most of them are guarding the hostages, but a few are on roving patrols."

Mack asked, " Any way we can breach?"

Vargas replied, " There's an outer door that leads into the boiler room on the 1st floor, and a roof access door."

Mike was quiet for several minutes, then he thanked Vargas. After Vargas went to rejoin the others Harm, Mac, and Allie walked up. Mack asked, " What's the play boss?"

Mike replied, " Carlito, I want you, Cool Breeze, and Vic to breach via the sided entrance."

They nodded as Mike continued, Me, Dirt Diver, and Allie will enter via the roof."

Harm asked, " How are you going to get up there?"

Mike replied, " Fire escape."

Allie said, " I heard they had every entrance wired to blow, what are we going to do about the ordinance?"

Mike replied, " Me, and Carlito are EOD trained."

Harm was about to say something, when a dark green Ford pulled up. The doors opened, and out climbed Jonas, and Ryan. Mike noticed Jonas was in full combat gear, he walked up, and said, " Mind if I join you?"

Mike replied, " Molly will kill us both if she finds out."

Jonas nodded as he teased are you afraid?"

Mike replied, " I fear no man, but I fear all 5 of your wives."

Jonas laughed as he said, " I hear you brother. Alright I'll exchange this for a long gun, and join the snipers."

Mike couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he said, " Roger that Snake Doc."

Jonas called as he went to the portable armory, " See you in the tall grass."

And with that he disappeared. Mike glanced around one last time at his team as he said Alright peole get in position go time in 1 mike.

**Next chapter the takedown. Should Allie die as well**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**1041 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Elementary School **

**Georgetown, VA.**

Once Mike's team was in position he said into his radio, " Everyone in position?"

A chorus of affirmatives answered him. He mentally counted to three, and said, " Execute. Go, go, go."

And with that both teams made entry. Mike, and Mack button hooked to the left, while Allie button hooked to the right. They quickly cleared the area, and went down the steps as stealthily as possible. They had reached the second floor landing, when they linked up with Cool Breeze, Carlito, and Vic. Cool Breeze said, " We got the sentries, now all we've got to do is get the hostages."

Jonas said, " Spectre I see movement in the library."

Mike asked, " What kind of movement Snake Doc?"

Jonas replied, " I've got a tango… oh shit it's…"

Mike asked, " Who is it Snake Doc?"

Jonas replied, " It's Whiplash."

Mike froze, then he barked, " Allie, Vic I want you both outside now."

When Gunny went to protest Mike got up in his face, and growled in his best parade ground voice, " Did you not hear what I said Gunnery Sergeant?"

At Gunny's crisp yes top, Mike said, " Then do it."

Gunny nodded as he said, " Aye, aye top."

And with that he hurried outside. Allie on the other hand was not going to be deterred, or ordered around. Allie was about to voice her indignation, when he heard gunfire. He gave her a look as his phone began to beep, he grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Spectre."

The voice on the other end made his blood boil, " Hey there Spectre, been a while, congrats on getting to lead the team."

Mike growled, " What d'ya want Whiplash, where did you get this number?"

Whiplash replied, " From a friend of yours, I'm sure you heard the gunfire a moment ago?"

Mike replied, " I did, what of it ya no account traitorous shitbird?"

Whiplash replied, " Well, I just brought it up cause It was related to me capturing your Marine buddy, and if ya don't do as I say, I'll kill him."

And with that the line went dead.

**What will Mike, and the others do?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**1130 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Elementary School **

**Georgetown, VA.**

Mike pocketed his phone, and said into his lip mike, " Dog Patch we have a problem."

Ryan replied, " What's wrong Spectre?"

Mike replied, " Whiplash is the lead hostage taker, and he has Vic."

Ryan replied, " Understood, has Whiplash made any demands?"

Mike replied, " Negative he just told me to do everything he said."

Ryan cursed as he said, " Damn. This shit needs to end now."

Mike replied, Copy that."

Then to his team he said, " Alright listen up people, Whiplash has taken Vic hostage as well, so here's what we do, Allie, I want you to get HRT in here, and hit that library hard."

She nodded. Then he said, " When we make entry into the cafeteria, Cool Breeze, you, and Carlito will go low, and to left, while me, and Dirt Dver go high, and to the right understood?"

They nodded as they rushed into get into position. Mike whispered into his lip mike, " Allie you in position?"

She replied, " Roger."

He said, " We go in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Go, go, go."

And with that he kicked the door open, tossed in a few flashbangs, then led team into the room. As planned Bob, and Carlito went low, and to the left, while Mike, and Mack went high, and to the right. They killed all the tangos ecept for Sam, who had slipped out while the firefight raged. After they cleared the room, and got the hostages out Mike saw Gunny laying on the floor with blood pooling around his head. Mike squatted down, and stared in a mix of disgust, revulsion, and intense anger at the slit throat. After several minutes he said, " Dog Patch all clear. All the hostages are safe. Gunnery Sergeant Galindez is Kilo India Alpha."

**What will Mike, Harm, and Mac do now**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**1245 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Elementary School **

**Georgetown, VA.**

Upon hearing those words Mac fell into Harm's arms, and began to sob heavily. 15 minutes later Mike, and his team came walking out of the building. Harm saw that he had Gunny slung over a shoulder. He carefully laid Gunny on the ground as Jonas, Allie, and her team joined them. Mike looked at them all, and with fire blazing in his eyes he said, " They'll pay for this."

Harm replied in a hard voice. " Yes they will."

Just then Mike's phone beeped, " He grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Rabb."

SFC Kayla Pratt said, " Spectre we found who leaked your mission in Yemen."

Mike asked, " Who was it?"

She replied, " He's the CIA's chief of Station in Azerbaijan. His name is Mark Woolsey."

Mike replied, " Where in Azerbaijan?"

She replied, " Baku."

Mike said before he terminated the connection, " Thanks Kayla."

Then he said, " That was Kayla, Intel found the person responsible for the leaked mission in Yemen."

Mack asked, " Who?'

Mike replied, " The Azerbaijan Station Chief."

Ryan cursed, " That little shitbird, he'll fry."

Harm asked quietly, " Is he the reason you got hauled in front of the Intelligence Committee yesterday?"

Mike nodded as Mac asked, " What are you going to do?"

Mike replied, " Me, and Dirt Diver are going to Azerbaijan, while Cool Breeze, Carlito, and Snake Doctor work with you guys to find Sam McBride."

Ryan spoke up, " I'm going too."

Mike shot him a glance as he asked, " Ya sure COL.?"

Ryan said, " Yea I'm sure."

Then to Harm he asked, " You know any CIA Agents we could talk too?"

Harm nodded as he said, " Yea, I know one."

Mike groaned as he said, " Oh shit not Webb."

Ryan glanced over at him as he said, " I know Clayton Webb, and in my opinion, he's an arrogant elitist bastard."

Mac said, " He knows Webb alright."

Harm laughed as he said, " I'll call him. When he shows up let me do the talking."

Mike pulled a hurt expression as he said, " Aww come on surely Webb's over that little dust up we had a few years ago."

Harm just shook his head as he made the call. Mike turned to Ryan, and explained, " Me, and Webb don't get along, the last time I saw him, I broke his jaw."

Ryan asked, " Why?"

Mike replied, " Remember when they were gonna charge Red Cap for our little jaunt into Syria?"

Ryan nodded as Mike continued, " Well it just so happens that Webb was in China, when the CIA wanted us to get their asset back. He was our Agency contact, he refused to have the charges dropped until we did what they needed us to do. Well I persuaded him to agree to drop the charges, then we'd do it."

Mack who had up to this point been silent cut in, " Yea you broke his jaw in two places."

Ryan couldn't but laugh as Carlito said, " Yea, and the dude wanted Mike brought up on charges of assault, but Mack convinced him to let it go."

Allie stared openmouthed at the 6 Unit Operators as Mac said, " So that's why Webb hates you so much."

Mike said, " Yea, and I don't know why?"

Just then his phone beeped, he grabbed, and barked, " Go for Rabb."

Bridgett said, "Mike, I just got word that the Sword of Islam was taken out by MOSSAD 3 weeks ago."

**What will they do now?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**:

**1356 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**JAG **

**Falls Church, VA.**

When they got back to JAG Clayton Webb was waiting for them. He glared at Mike as he said, " Everyone take a seat."

Once everyone was seated Ryan barked, " How long has the CIA Station Chief in Azerbaijan been on Senator McLane's payroll?"

Webb replied tightly, Mark Woolsey is a close personal friend of mine, and would never willingly give Intel to anyone, let alone that publicity seeking bitch Barbara McLane."

Mike said, " we have very credible Intel that he did just that."

Webb asked, " What the hell are you talking…"

Then his eyes widened as he breathed, " Holy shit you're talking about that job in Yemen?"

Mike bellowed, " You're goddamn right we are. That piece of shit sold us up the river."

Webb went pale as he said, " Dear god, who else could he have told?"

Mike said, " I'm going to find out."

Webb said, " Use any means you deem fit, I'll cover you."

Everyone in the room was stunned. After several minutes Harm asked in an incredulous voice, " Are you saying that you would condone torture Webb?"

Webb shot Harm a scathing look as he said, " Come off it Rabb, if it means exposing a dirty CIA Station Chief, then I'm all for it. I'll have a G5 fueled, and ready to go."

Mike thanked him as he, and Mack went to prepare. He asked, " You comin sir?"

Ryan shook his head as he said, " I'm going to Israel."

Mike asked, " What the hell for?"

Ryan replied, " I was told MOSSAD wiped out the Sword of Islam three weeks ago, and I want to see if it's true."

Mike nodded as they went into the locker room to prepare. 20 minutes later he, and Mack came out dressed in dessert tiger stripe fatigues, tan dessert boots, a black assault vest, .45 strapped to their right thigh, Taiho Mad Dogs strapped to their left thigh, boonie hat upon their head, and 5.56MM Wilson Reco Tactical's hanging diagonally upon their chest. Harm asked, " How will you get in country?"

Mike replied, "Fly to the CIA base in Belgram Afghanistan, and drive over the border into Azerbaijan, and Baku."

Harm nodded as he said, " Good luck Green Beret."

Mike grinned as they left.

**Should they take Woosley to a black site, or use rendition, and take him to a nother country**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**2200 Zulu**

**Tuesday, November 6**

**Baku**

**Azerbaijan**

Mike looked at Mack, and said as he put the dirty dented black Chevy Suburban in park, " Whatcha think bout Allie?"

Mack grinned slightly as he replied, " She seems like a very capable agent, not to mention she's hot as hell."

Mike smirked as the radio suddenly came to life, and rapid fire Azeri filled the SUV. Mike grabbed the radio, and listened intently, a few minutes later the building the Azeri assault team had just entered exploded. Both Mike, and Mack stared in astonishment at the burning building. Both having changed back in civilian clothes, but wearing their weapons, and assault vests jumped from the SUV, and stared. Mack asked, " What was that?"

Mike replied as he tore off his mirrored Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses, " How the fuck am I supposed to know."

Mack punched the side of the SUV, and cursed, "Dammit there goes are only lead."

Mike was about to agree with him, when he saw a bloody figure stumble from the burning building. As the figure got closer, they saw he was one of the assaulters. They both ran to the man, and he started to speak in rapid Azeri, " _**When we made entry into the target's office, we heard a loud pop, and then there was a bright white light, an intense heat, and a thunderous explosion."**_

Mack just stared at the bloody assaulter as he asked, " What did he say?"

Mike relayed verbatim what the terrified man had said, then he asked, " _**Are there any survivors?"**_

Mike cursed as he relayed the next bit of conversation. Mack stated, " There was a leak."

Mike growled, " Ya think."

Then he asked the petrified assaulter, " _**Was the target in the building when it exploded?"**_

The assaulter replied, " _**No he was not in his office. In fact at first glance it did not look anyone had been there for almost a year."**_

Mike thanked the man, and then directed him to go with the paramedics. After the man was gone he pulled out his SAT Phone, and called Ryan. Once the line was answered he said, " Uh boss we have a problem."

Ryan asked, " What's wrong Spectre?"

Mike replied, Our Intel was wrong Woolsey hasn't been here in almost a year. and what's worse we lost the entire assault team."

Ryan cursed, " Goddammit, Where do you think he is?"

Mike replied, " No idea."

Ryan said, Well, what…hold on."

Fifteen minutes later, he came back on, and said, " He's in Waziristan."

Mike replied, " How will we get there, you gonna send transpo?"

Ryan replied, " Affirmative Spectre, Will send a plane to take you to Waziristan."

Mike said, " Copy that."

And with that the call was terminated. He turned to Mack, and said, " We're going to Waziristan."

Mack nodded as they climbed back into the SUV, and drove to the airfield.

**Should they find him in Wazrisistan, or have to keep looking**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**0100 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Waziristan**

**Afghan-Pakistan Border**

They both jumped off the chopper as it flared briefly, and then took off again. Mack whispered as 4 members of the local Afghani Militia walked up to them, " You think they can help us?"

Mike whispered back, " Not at all, but I think we could use them."

Mack nodded as the Afghans drew near. The leader, a heavyset man with a pock marked face said in broken English, " I am Nadir, and these are my brothers, Khalil, Selim, and Sekim, we are eager to help you."

Mike replied, We thank you for your assistance."

Nadir said as he led them to a safe house, we must hurry, the Lashkar-e-Taiba are out in great numbers."

Mike, and Mack shared a look as they were ushered into the house. Once they were inside, they were shown to a table laden with cups of Chai, plates of lamb, and bowls of dates, figs, and grapes. Nadir sad, " Please sit my friends, and we will talk."

Both of them sat at the table, and ate in silence. They had just finished eating, when a loud explosion rocked the still night, then they heard multiple AK47's being fired on full auto. Mike, and Mack grabbed their scoped Wilson Recon Tactical's, and ran to the window. Mike put the reticle of hisEOTECH EOLAD-1V Holographic sight to his right eye, and cursed, " Shit they're slaughtering women, and children."

Mack peered through his Trijicon ACOG scope, and asked, " What's the play boss?"

Mike replied in a calm voice, " Grease em."

Mack replied as he downed a tango with a head shot, " Copy that."

When the terrorist went down, the others reacted instantly, and started to look for the aggressor. Mike killed a tango with a head shot as he said, " Nadir, I need you, and your brothers to go out there, and try get the civilians to safety."

Nadir nodded as he, and his brothers raised their AKM's, and ran from the tiny house as Mike, and Mack lad down suppressive fire. Once they saw the four brothers had successfully gotten the civilians to safety, they both were free to pick targets of opportunity. 15 minutes later all of the tangos were dead except the leader, Ali Hassan. Nadir drug Hassan's wounded body back to the house, and Mike asked, " Whatcha gonna do with him?"

Nadir answered as he vicously kicked Hassan in the ribs, " Kill him."

**Should Mike let him kill Hassan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**0130 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Waziristan**

**Afghan-Pakistan Border**

Mike glared down at Ali Hassan as he said, " Have at it."

Nadir nodded and was about to pull the trigger, when Mike said, " Ya know instead of killin im now, ya could torture the hell out of im for ah I don't know a few weeks or so."

Nadir took his finger off the trigger, and conversed with his brothers for several minutes, then he said, " We will do as you have suggested, we will get valuable, how you say Intel."

Mike grinned as he said, " Mr. White would you mind helping our friend get the prisoner ready for interrogation please?"

Mack nodded as he roughly jerked Hassan to his feet, and drug him over to one of the sturdy kitchen chairs, and shoved him down into a sitting position, then he took the worn black parachute rope Sekim brought to him, and tightly, and securely bound Hassan to the chair. Then Mike asked, " Where is Mark Woolsey, the CIA Chief of Station for Azerbaijan?"

Ali Hassan glared at Mike as he spat in Urdu, " _**I will never tell you. You unbelieving son of a whore.**_"

Mike gave him a cold emotionless smirk as he said very slowly, " _**You will either tell me now, or later, but mark my words, you will tell me nonetheless.**_"

Hassan just glared daggers at him. Mack asked, " What now?"

Mike replied as he glared at Hassan, " I think we should step outside for some fresh air, and let Nadir, and his brothers see what they can get outta this twisted camel jockey."

As they went to leave Hassan yelled out in broken English, " They kill me if you leave."

Mike said in an emotionless voice as he, and Mack continued walking, " And I should care because…?"

When they were about to step outside, Hassan cried, " For the love of Allah, I'll talk."

**What will he have to say?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**0245 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Waziristan**

**Afghan-Pakistan Border**

Mike, and Mack turned back around, and walked back over to Hassan, and Mike asked, " Whaddya got for us?"

Hassan said, " The man you are looking for, an Agent Mark Woolsey, he came through here 8 months ago."

Mack asked, " Where did he go after that?"

Hassan glared at them both as he replied, We helped him go to Syria."

Mike mentally shuddered as he pulled out his phone, and called Ryan. As soon the line was picked up Mike said, " Dog Patch, we have a new location on the target."

Ryan swore as he asked, " Dammit, Where to this time?"

Mike replied, " Syria."

Ryan asked, " Where in Syria?"

Mike shot a questioning glare at Hassan as Mack growled, " Where in Syria?"

Hassan replied in a sullen voice, " Outside of Homz."

Mike told Ryan where Woolsey was in Syria. Ryan said, " Transpo will be sent most Rickey tick."

Mike said, " Thanks Dog Patch."

And with that he terminated the connection, then he turned to Mac, and said, " Saddle up Dirt Diver, our ride's on the way."

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer I promise. Should the search continue, or should they find Woolsey in Syria**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**0456 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Outside of Homz**

**Syria**

The AH-6 Little Bird hovered as Mike, and Mack leapt from the benches. As soon as they hit the ground, the Little Bird rose up into the air. Mike, and Mack looked around, and saw the tall powerfully built black man with a shaved head, and a short goatee. He motioned to the two Unit Operators, and yelled, " Over here."

They walked over to him, and Mike said, " I'm Mr. White, and this is Mr. Green."

The man grinned as he said, " I'm Agent Amos Khalili, Agent Webb told me I'm to be your guide, and give you any support you require."

Mike nodded as he asked, " Did Agent Webb tell you what we were doing?"

Agent Khalili shook his head as he said, " No he just said for me to assist you, and if I wanted to know, I could ask you."

Mike, and Mack looked at each other, and Mike sighed heavily as he said, " The Azerbaijan Station Chief Steve Woolsey compromised an op that my unit ran in Yemen a year ago, and Webb sent me, and my partner to find him, and find out why?"

Agent Khalili had an enraged expression on his face as he said, in a indignant, and outraged voice, " I refuse to believe that Mark Woolsey, a man I have known for fifteen years would betray his country, or this agency. It just preposterous."

Mike replied as he pulled off his mirrored Ray-Bans, and said, " Well believe it pal, that dirt bag son of a bitch sold me out to Barbara McLane up on Capitol Hill, not to mention Webb found evidence he's been in that traitorous bitches pocket for years."

At Agent Khalili's disbelieving expression, Mike went on to tell him about the Senator's traitorous activities, and about how she showed no remorse, or regret for what she had done. After several minutes Agent Khalili breathed, " The man recruited me, and was like a father to me."

Both men felt pity for the CIA Operative as Mike asked, " What did you do before you joined the CIA?"

Agent Khalili replied as he raised his left sleeve to reveal a Ranger scroll patch, " I was with 3rd BTN. 75th Rangers."

Mack exclaimed, " Well if it ain't a fellow Ranger, I'll be damned."

Agent Khalili asked, " You're a Ranger Mr. Green, what BTN.?"

Mack replied, " We both are, I was with 2nd BTN., same goes for Mr. White."

Agent Khalili said in a very determined voice, " I'll help you any way I can."

Mike said, " Thanks Agent Khalili, and I'm sorry."

He nodded his thanks as he said, " I have a source that might know where he is."

Mike said, " Lead the way."

**Next chapter the search for Woosley begins in Syria, should they find him yet?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**0606 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Outside of Homz**

**Syria**

Agent Khalili led them to old battered light gray Toyota Land Cruiser, and said as they all climbed inside, " My source is a shall we say procurer of weapons."

Mike grinned as he said, " Arms dealer."

Agent Khalili grinned as he started the engine, " Exactly."

They all laughed as Agent Khalili put the Land Cruiser in drive, and they were off.

**0706 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls, Church Virgina**

The other two members of Alpha team, as well as Harm, Mac, the Admiral, Jonas, and Ryan were seated around the onference table, when Bridget, and Bud burst in. Chegwidden looked slightly annoyed as he growled, " This is starting to become an annoying habit CMDR."

Bud apologized as Ryan asked, " What have you got Warrant Officer."

Bridget replied, " Sir we found Sam."

Ryan sat board straight as he demanded, " Where?"

She replied, " A PIRA safe house in Danville, Virginia."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**0830 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church Va.**

Ryan said, " Jonas have the team suit up,"

Jonas nodded as Ryan said, " Agent Brooks, I want a CIRG team to meet them there. And I want you leading it."

Harm asked, " What about us sir?"

Ryan fixed him with a stely eyed glare as he growled, " What about you CAPT."

Harm replied, " Can me, and COL. Mackenzie go along?"

Ryan replied, " Look CAPT. I realize that Mike let you two go in the field with him, but I don't think that's very wise."

Chegwidden spoke up, COL, The CAPT, and COL. Are very good investigators, they'd be a great asset."

Ryan said, " I realize that sir, but Sam McBride is a very well trained soldier."

Harm spat, " Yea because we trained him."

Ryan, Jonas, and Bridget glared as Chegwidden thundered, " That'll be quite enough of that CAPT."

Harm said, " Aye, aye sir, sorry sir."

Chegwidden nodded as he said, " COL. I want you to let CAPT. Rabb, and COL. Mackenzie go along."

Ryan replied, " Yes sir."

Then he barked, " Go get suited up. Red Cap, I want you with them."

Bridget nodded as she too went to get suited up.

**Should I have Harm, and Mac get captured? Next chapter they finally find Woolsey, should they kill him, or bring him in alive?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**1030 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**Home Hamji Fahad**

**Aleppo, Syria **

When they pulled up to the home of Hamji Fahad Agent Khalili said, " Let me do the talking."

Both Mike, and Mack nodded as Agent Khalili led them inside. Once inside Agent Khalili said in Arabic, " _**Hello my friend, how are you?**_"

Hamji Fahad replied, "_** I am quite well my friend to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?**_"

Agent Khalili said, " _**Mark Woolsey.**_"

Fahad had a very disgusted look on his face as he spat, " _**That traitous cowardly son if a whore is being helped by General Abdul ibn Adwalli."**_

Mike asked, _**Who is General Abdul ibn Adwalli?**_"

Agent Khalili shot him a dirty look as Fahad replied, _**He is in charge of the Iranian Royal Guard Quds Forces. He's in Peshawar, Pakistan."**_

Mike, and Mack exchanged a a worried look as Mike said, " Call thin to Dog Patch Mr. Green."

Mack nodded as he stepped outside, and made the call. Once he had walked outside Mike asked, " _**Woolsey still with Adwalli?**_"

Fahad replied, "_** Yes I will give you the location, kill that son of a whore for me, he raped my daughter."**_

Agent Khalili said, " _**We will my friend promise.**_"

Fahad bid them farewell as Agent Khalili, and Mike left. When they got back outside, Mack said, " Dog Patch said, Christians in Action wants us to capture Adwalli so they can see what he knows."

Mike nodded as he said, " We can do that."

Agent Khalili said, " I'm gonna call in a TAC team to assist us."

Mike snapped, " Don't do that, we'll handle it."

Agent Khalili went to protest, but thought better instead he said, " I'll get us a ride."

Mike, and Mack nodded as Agent Khalili pulled out his cell, and called Langley. 15 minutes later he put his phone back in his pocket as he said, Langley is scrambling a CH-53 Pave Low from Qatar. ETA 30 mikes.

Mike nodded as he said, " Good job Ranger."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**1030 Zulu**

**Wednesday, November 7**

**PIRA safe **

**Danville, VA.**

They all stacked up outside the door. Jonas asked, "Anything moving on the upper floors Cool Breeze?"

Bob replied as he peered through the reticle of his 12X Leapould scope, and replied, I've got a single tango Snake Doctor."

Jonas said, " Take him, we'll use the sound of the shot to mask our entry."

Bob replied as he gently squeezed the trigger of his Thor M408 long range sniper rifle, and saw 330 grain 408 round blow the sentry's chest apart, "Tango down, front's all clear Snake Doctor."

Jonas replied, "Copy that Cool Breeze, making entry now."

When they made entry Jonas said, "I want Agent Brooks, and her CIRDG team to clear the first floor, while me, and my team clear the second floor understood?"

Ham asked, "What about us SGM?"

Jonas thought for a moment, then he said, "CAPT,., you're with us. COL. You're with Agent Brooks, get moving people."

**Should Jonas, the team, Allie, Harm, and Mac get captured by Sam, or should he just kill them all**


End file.
